


Activating The Other Drive

by Immortalsane



Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, Gundams, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robots, Romance, Shotacon, Soul Bond, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: After Captain reveals their first kiss and Shute denies their love, Captain is feeling a little down. Fortunately, Shute comes to apologize.





	Activating The Other Drive

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff for Valentines!

Captain sat quietly, staring out the window. He’d made an error, and now he worried that Shute wouldn’t forgive him. He couldn’t imagine what would possess him to display their first kiss like that, to declare to their friends that Shute loved him. He’d simply been caught up in the moment, and in...them. They’d grown ever closer, and kissed a few more times. Shute held his hand when they thought no one was looking. He could freely admit that he loved Shute, heck, the boy’s mere presence could literally power up his soul. 

 

His eyes flickered with annoyance at himself. That wasn’t the problem. He could admit it. Shute could not, apparently. And he’d forced the boy into a situation where he had to admit it, or back away, and Shute had chosen to…

 

The memory of Shute shouting at him, face burning with embarrassment, made Captain groan and close his eyes. 

 

“Captain?”

 

His eyes flew open, the boy himself in front of him. Out of habit, his reticle dropped over his eyes, analyzing Shute’s emotions. He blinked at realizing that Shute seemed...ashamed.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“Of course, Shute. I am always happy to speak with you.” 

 

Shute walked over and sat down on the bench next to him, staring at his hands. “Captain, I...I’m so sorry for how I acted.” Shute reached up and brushed his eyes, but he didn’t look at the gundam. “I panicked. I didn’t expect you to...and everyone was around, and…”

 

He put his hands on his face, groaning. “Jeez, this sounds bad. Let me start over.”

 

Captain blinked when he looked up at him, and even without the reticle, he could see that Shute was earnest. “I do love you. I know I haven’t said it, but...I want you to know. Even if you don’t want me after that mess, I do. I have no excuse for how I acted. I’m not ashamed to be in love with you. I just...panicked. And I’m sorry.”

 

Captain’s face guard folded away so Shute could see him smile. “Thank you, Shute. I love you too. And of course, I want to be with you.”

 

Shute breathed a deep sigh of relief and scooted closer, smiling a little as Captain put an arm around his shoulders. “Thank you. That’s a relief. I promise I won’t be that stupid again.”

 

Captain smiled and stroked Shute’s arm. “You know, this is actually very exciting.”

 

Shute blinked and pulled back. “What?”

 

“Our first fight. I was beginning to think it would not happen, as close as we are.”

 

Shute blinked again. “Captain, I just...felt terrible. You looked like you felt terrible. I did an awful thing. What part of this is exciting?”

 

“Well, according to my database, after a fight comes make up sex.”

 

Shute choked as he tried to gasp and yelp at the same time. Captain stroked his back as he coughed, going red in the face. 

 

“Oh...my...god…” he wheezed. He managed a deep breath after a couple of minutes and looked up at Captain through watery eyes. “Captain, we...we’ve like kissed, five times? And we hold hands. I mean...sex is...a big jump.”

 

Captain cocked his head. “Do you not desire to take that step, Shute?”

 

Shute licked his lips and looked down at his hands, which were unconsciously stroking Captain’s chest. The gundam was in Mobile Citizen Mode, none of his armor or weapons, just...Captain. His fingers slid over the grates on Captain’s chest, the faint heat rising from them warming them. He shivered. “I...Captain, I’m ten. I know like, nothing about sex. I don’t even know how...how a human and a gundam would do...that.”

 

Captain smiled, catching his hand and interlacing their fingers. “I do, Shute. I am fully programmed with all knowledge necessary to make me a most capable lover. If you wish to have sex, I can instruct you.”

 

Shute shivered at the thought of Captain teaching him. Touching him. He swallowed as he kept fiddling with Captain’s grates. He felt hot and weird and...he shivered as he looked up at Captain, trying to get the courage to speak his feelings. 

 

Captain smiled and gently cupped his cheek, making Shute shiver at the feeling of that strong, metallic hand pressed against his face. “Shute, if you do not wish to, that is fine. I am happy simply to know that you love me.”

 

The boy licked his lips and then leaned forward impulsively. Soft, small lips pressed against unyielding metal and then Captain’s mouth moved against his, warm and solid. His tongue flicked into Captain’s mouth and he moaned as Captain gently closed his mouth a little, applying a little suction to his tongue. He pressed his body against the gundam as Captain’s arms went around him, stroking him, holding him. He pulled back from the kiss, panting softly. 

 

“I want to,” he whispered, pressing his face into Captain’s neck shyly. “Show me, Captain. Show me everything.”

 

Captain smiled excitedly. “It will be my pleasure, Shute.” He stroked the boy’s hips and pulled him up to straddle his waist, sitting in his lap. Shute whimpered as Captain leaned down and brushed his mouth over the boy’s neck. “Generally, the first step is to make out.”

 

Shute shivered and wrapped his arms around Captain’s neck, squeezing gently, feeling the solidity, the slight coolness. “That I can do,” he murmured. 

 

He leaned down and captured the gundam’s mouth again, moaning a little as they kissed. His hands came up to cup Captain’s face, stroking the guards on either side of it. They kissed slowly, languorously, for a few minutes, Shute squirming in the gundam’s lap. The boy had a thought and pulled back, breathing hard. 

 

“Captain...can you feel it when I touch you?” He stroked the gundam’s face, a finger tracing the shapes of his mouth and nose. “Can you feel that?”

 

Captain smiled. “Yes, Shute, I can. I have a highly sophisticated sensor network throughout my body.”

 

Shute grinned a little. “And where can I touch you that will feel best?”

 

“My hands. My face. I enjoy the way you touch my chest.” The gundam reached up and tapped the little compartment that housed his Soul Drive. “Here, especially. But Shute, I am not human. My sensor network is, for the most part, not concentrated like your nervous system is.”

 

Shute frowned. “So...you don’t have anywhere that feels really good?”

 

Captain smiled. “No, Shute, that is not what I mean. I mean you can touch me  _ anywhere _ and it will feel fantastic.”

 

Shute blushed and grinned mischievously. He locked eyes with the gundam and scrunched down, kissing the compartment on his chest. Captain grinned, his hands tightening on Shute’s thighs. “That is incredibly hot, Shute.”

 

The boy giggled and pressed up against him, stroking the compartment gently. He looked up at Captain, his eyes dark and hungry. “What’s the second step?”

 

The gundam twitched, hands spasming slightly in eagerness. “The next step is that you remove your clothes, Shute.”

 

Shute grinned and slid off his lap. Captain stared at him, his drive speeding up as he watched Shute toe off his shoes while the boy’s hands unfastened the belt that held his pants up. The moment the belt loosened, the loose garment dropped off his skinny hips, hitting the ground. Captain reached out unconsciously to touch the boy’s briefs and Shute danced back with a giggle. “You have to let me get undressed first, right?”

 

The gundam blushed and pulled his hand back. “Apologies, Shute. Please, continue.”

 

Shute grinned and pulled his over shirt off, leaving him in just his briefs, socks, and the skin tight yellow shirt underneath. Captain made a hungry noise, causing Shute to blush furiously. The boy skinned out of his shirt and then hopped a little bit to pull off his socks. Captain was fighting to stay still, the urge to simply lean forward and jerk his briefs down almost overpowering. The boy smiled shyly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. He stared at Captain for a long second, and then he just shoved them down and stepped out of them. 

 

Captain whimpered at the sight of the boy nude. Shute was skinny as a rail, awkward and knobbly, and the most beautiful thing Captain had ever seen. His little cock was standing straight up, a proud three inches that was pressed firmly against his groin. Captain felt another twitch surge through him, and he looked up at Shute, smiling. The boy blushed at seeing that Captain’s eyes had been replaced with hearts.

 

“You are so handsome, Shute,” Captain murmured, a tiny burr of discordance roughening his voice as his processors struggled with the emotions he was feeling. “May...May I touch you?”

 

Shute swallowed and nodded, stepping forward into Captain’s reach. He whimpered as strong, cool hands captured his hips, pulling him gently forward until he was flush against Captain. He shivered and looked down, seeing his cock pressed against Captain’s groin. He pressed closer, feeling the smooth surface pressing back against him, and he moaned. Captain’s hands were exploring him, running over his back, his chest. They both blushed brilliantly when Captain’s hands cupped his ass, squeezing the small globes gently.

 

Captain gently pushed him back and slid off the bench, dropping to his knees. He reached up and traced a finger over Shute’s cock, making the boy moan. “May I suck you, Shute?”

 

Shute’s eyes widened and he nodded frantically. Captain sighed with happiness, and then leaned forward. He gently tugged Shute’s cock down so it pointed straight out, and then moved that last few inches. He felt Shute slide into his mouth, the boy moaning and suddenly clutching at his head. He tilted his head back to look up at Shute and closed his mouth just enough to hold it, to apply a little pressure. Shute’s face was frozen in shock and wonder as he stared down at the gundam, the feeling so much better than he could have imagined. Captina smiled a little, watching his face, and then simultaneously applied suction and began humming, setting his mouth to vibrating.

 

Shute let out a yell of shock and bent over with a whoosh of breath, wrapped bodily around the gundam’s head. His hips were twitching and pumping unconsciously, and he shuddered as he felt the cool metal suddenly turn slick. His eyes rolled back in his head as he humped wildly, lost in the feeling of Captain’s mouth, of his hands resting on his hips. He felt something welling up inside him, his gut tightening and feeling shaky all at once as a flush rose through him. 

 

“C-Captain, I...I feel...I fe- _ ohgod _ !” he trembled all over as a fantastic feeling erupted through him, his face screwing up as he panted, clinging to the gundam for dear life. It passed after a few moments and he sagged,  Captain gently helping him down to sit on the floor in front of him, snuggled together. “Holy crap,” he whispered. 

 

Captain smiled, siphoning the lubrication out of his mouth swiftly before replying. “That was wonderful, Shute.”

 

Shute blushed and grinned up at him shakily. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

 

The gundam blushed. “You just came in my mouth, Shute. I find that to be fairly wonderful.”

 

The boy giggled and snuggled against him. He blinked as a thought occurred to him. “Captain, your mouth was wet!”

 

Captain nodded. “I used my lubrication systems to provide a more pleasurable experience for you.”

 

Shute reached up and stroked his face. “Can...would that work with kissing?”

 

Captain blinked. “I...had not considered that. It is safe to ingest, but I do not know if it tastes very good.”

 

Shute grinned and leaned up to brush their mouths together. “Try,” he whispered.

 

Captain triggered the system again, and his mouth was once more slick. Shute leaned into the kiss and his tongue slid into Captain’s mouth as the gundam gently sucked on it, his mouth moving gently against Shute’s lips. Shute shuddered and moaned, and then his arms went around Captain’s neck as he went up on his knees, kissing him hungrily. His tongue explored the inside of his mouth, teasing and stroking over every inch of it. Captain twitched and let out a surprised moan when he realized that Shute was sucking too. After a long moment, Shute pulled back, panting. 

 

“God, Captain, that tastes...it tastes like you, somehow. A little sweet, kinda chemical and artificial. Just...wow.”

 

Captain blushed. “It’s a pleasant taste?”

 

Shute grinned shyly and nodded. “And...and it gives your mouth a taste other than metal. It makes it...it just makes it hotter.”

 

Captain smiled. “If it will make you kiss me like that, I will do it every time.”

 

Shute blushed and kissed him gently on the cheek, snuggling into him. They sat for a moment, just cuddling quietly, shute enjoying the feeling of Captain’s “breath” from his vents caressing his chest. Shute looked up at Captain curiously after a minute or two. “Captain...is there a step three?”

 

Captain grinned, chuckling softly. “I think steps went out the window when you took your clothes off and I couldn’t stop touching you.”

 

Shute giggled. “Yeah, fair. But...is there a way I can give you that feeling? Like you gave me?”

 

Captain smiled and stroked the boy’s side gently. “You do not have to, Shute.”

 

Shute sat up a little. “But is there a way?”

 

The gundam hesitated. “Well...yes. I can experience something analogous to orgasm.”

 

Shute smiled, and the hungry look was growing in his eyes again. “How?”

 

Captain stared at him for a long moment, and then gently scooted him over. There was a soft hum of servos and Shute looked down. His eyes widened as Captain’s groin opened like the compartment for his Soul Drive, dropping down and then folding back under. The boy gasped as a gently tapered, segmented cock whirred out into place. It was far bigger than his, at least six inches long and about five around. He stared at it hungrily. “Wow. Can I touch you?”

 

The gundam nodded, his voice roughened again. “Yes,” he murmured.

 

Shute wrapped his hand around it, shivering at the feeling of solidity. He stroked it and his eyes widened even more as it flexed slightly under his hand, firm, but giving. Captain made a little stunned noise as the sensations blasted through him. He hadn’t used this function before, so he hadn’t known that it felt just, so much better than Shute’s hand anywhere else on him. He stared at Shute’s hand in wonder as his systems kicked in automatically, a little dollop of bright blue lubricant appearing at the small hole on the tip. Shute shivered and slid his finger through the stuff, making Captain twitch sharply as a blast of pleasure washed through him. 

 

The boy stared at the stuff on his finger, and then lifted his hand to his mouth. He tasted it and moaned, sucking his finger eagerly until the taste subsided. His eyes opened and he stared at the gundam’s cock. 

 

“Captain,” he whispered. “That’s the same lube from your mouth, isn’t it?”

 

Captain nodded. “Yes,” he said softly.

 

Shute looked up at him, eyes filled with need. “Captain, can I suck you?”

 

Captain twitched sharply. “I would like that very much, Shute.”

 

Shute nodded, reaching down to wrap his hand around the gundam’s cock. “Sit...sit on the bench, please?”

 

The gundam shot to his feet with almost indecent haste before dropping back to sit on the bench. Shute grinned up at him and he shuffled on his knees to sit between the gundam’s legs. He squeezed Captain’s cock, feeling it flex and twitch under his hand, then leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth. Unlike his own cock, it had no head, just smooth sweep from base to tip, tapering slightly until it rounded off at the end. That wonderful taste of  _ Captain _ filled his mouth and he moaned, suckling greedily at it, sliding forward unconsciously to take more of the gundam into his mouth. Captain was twitching like faulty clockwork, little gasps and hums coming from his mouth as he stared at the incredible sight of Shute sucking him like candy. 

 

He reached down and caressed the boy’s head, his eyes slitted with pleasure. “That feels amazing, Shute.”

 

Shute grinned around him and sucked harder. The gundam’s eyes shot wide as the boy leaned in, pressing his mouth further onto the metal cock. Captain moaned as he felt his cock flex in response, helping the boy to swallow him by molding to his throat. Shute stared up at him in wonder as he swallowed again, and again, and then his lips were flush with the plate at the base of the gundam’s cock. Captain twitched hard at the feeling of Shute’s throat and mouth around him, the boy’s tongue sliding and working at him. 

 

“Shute, I am... _ ah _ , I am going to come, Shute!”

 

Shute shivered and reached up to caress the gundam’s legs, smiling up at him encouragingly. Captain groaned and twitched repeatedly as his cock spasmed in the boy’s throat, squirting lubricant directly into his stomach for the first shot. Shute pulled back off his cock until just the tip rested in his mouth, reaching up to squeeze and tug on it as Captain shot three more times into his mouth. The gundam’s whole body felt like it was filled with light, and he marveled that he could feel this, that Shute could make him feel this. The boy waited for the pulses to stop, and then pulled back. Captain got a glimpse of a sea of blue in his mouth and then Shute swallowed. The boy licked his lips and grinned up at Captain. 

 

“You taste amazing,” he said softly. 

 

Captain grinned down at him. “That was incredible, Shute. I have never felt that before.”

 

Shute blushed and stood up, climbing into Captain’s lap. “That makes us even, then. You gave me my first, I gave you yours.”

 

Captain hummed as he snuggled Shute against him, running his hands over the boy. He tried not to think about the fact that his cock was pressed up against Shute’s ass, and that it felt amazing. He didn’t want to push the boy. After a moment’s thought, he carefully retracted it, feeling it power down and the temptation fade. “Mmm, yes. And you were magnificent.”

 

Shute giggled and laid his head against the gundam’s chest. “You too, Captain. You too.”

 

The two of them laid back against the wall and stared out the window, just happy to feel their bodies entwined and watch the sunset together. 

 


End file.
